Electrical stimulation of neural tissue is becoming an increasingly preferred form of therapy for various neurological conditions and disorders where existing therapies generate intolerable side effects, require repeated administration of treatment, or are simply ineffective in a subset of patients. Electrical stimulation provides distinct advantages over surgical lesioning techniques since electrical stimulation is a reversible and adjustable procedure that provides continuous benefits as the patient's disease progresses and the patient's symptoms evolve.
Currently, electrical stimulation of peripheral nerves and the spinal cord is approved for treatment of neuropathic pain. With respect to deep brain targets, electrical stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus and the globus pallidus interna is approved for treatment of Parkinson's disease and electrical stimulation of the ventral intermediate nucleus is approved for treatment of essential tremor.
There remains a need for further forms of neuromodulation to treat other disorders.